Aspects of the disclosure relate to digital data processing systems, information security, and preventing unauthorized access to secure information systems. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to preventing unauthorized access to secure enterprise information systems using a multi-intercept system.
Enterprise organizations may utilize various computing infrastructure to maintain large data sets, which may include confidential information and/or other sensitive data that is created and/or used for various purposes. In some instances, these large data sets may need to be accessed by and/or transferred across various networks and/or between various computer systems. Ensuring security when accessing and/or transferring such data may be critically important to protect the integrity and confidentiality of the underlying information. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the integrity and confidentiality of the information associated with the data sets while also attempting to optimize the resource utilization, bandwidth utilization, and efficient operations of the computing infrastructure involved in maintaining, accessing, and transferring the data.